


A Calm Interlude

by dovelette



Category: Babar - Jean de Brunhoff | Laurent de Brunhoff
Genre: Childhood, Cute, F/M, Gen, Gifts, Innocence, Kings & Queens, Palace, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Rose - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, babar - Freeform, babar x celeste - Freeform, celeste - Freeform, courting, elephant - Freeform, flower - Freeform, garden, kingdom - Freeform, prince - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovelette/pseuds/dovelette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distracted from signing royal documents by the presence of Celeste, Babar observes her wandering through the palace gardens. His heart is beating fast, urging him to confess the affection he's been hiding from her all these years. A sweet Babar drabble, Babar x Celeste</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calm Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Babar was always one of my most beloved television shows. I enjoy the morals and warm feelings of friendship, kindness and idealism that emanate from the entire series and how Babar always strives to use wisdom and gentleness in every area of his life. One such situation is in the lifelong affection he has expressed towards his future wife and queen Celeste. I admire their relationship, built on mutual trust, experience, humor and consideration. She is never afraid to call him out when he may be making a foolish choice and he has always treated her with such love, it is so heartwarming! I jotted down a short drabble set during their younger days for the enjoyment of it and to show my appreciation. I hope you enjoy & any comments are valued!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**
> 
> Written in 2012. Uploaded from Fanfiction.net

A light grey elephant sat comfortably on the terrace, overlooking the palace grounds. The plush, calico cushions of a tawny, straw entwined chair did not encourage any droopage of posture from the young king. The morning sun however had arisen past the pale parapets covered by ivy, prompting Babar to loosen his wrist cuffs due to the humid cotton. Currently, he was eyeing a neat stack of ordinances and letters enveloped by Manila paper that lay besides his half-eaten pumpernickel and egg salad sandwich. Pompadour, his trusty adviser and minister of royal protocol, had assembled the documents which were gathered together of course in alphabetical order and fastened by a coral pink bow. The princely figure inwardly chuckled at his servant's flamboyant sense of fashion, which was countless times more dapper than his own modest green suit, a humble drapery that was much preferred.

Yet his mind wandered from cloth and frills at the emergence new visitor to the hedged shrubbery below, his winged ears detecting footfalls upon the paved earth. It was Celeste. A thump resounded within the cavity of Babar's heart as he subconsciously dropped the pamphlets onto the glass tabletop. Wordlessly, he approached the alabaster balcony ledge, shifting his weight to lean up against the stone.

There she stood in such perfection. Her radiance left him holding his breath; feeling like an insurmountable chasm separated him from her side. It appeared that she had resumed her daily routine of wandering through the magnificent botanical collection that Babar and Prime Minister Cornelius had personally gathered throughout their years of surveying the jungles of surrounding kingdoms, often leading to great peril and high-strung adventure that had always captured the audience of his court and beloved population of Celesteville.

Recalling the entity for which the elephant's most grand polis was entitled, he appreciated viewing her gentle stroll and noticed how warm his heart felt when he was near Celeste. Abruptly, she paused along the path. Babar inhaled sharply, remembering to resume breathing while hesitatively awaiting her next course of action.

Most daintily, the feminine creature's pad brushed up a lone peony gracing the walkway. Glancing briefly to see if it was meant for any other and finding that it was not, she fixated it behind one of her swooning ears, the delicate bulb completely dwarfed. With a knowing smile that she was being observed, her attention flickered upwards. The flurry of movement resonating from the figure bumbling away from the edge caused the young girl to cup her mouth, stilling a stream of laughter that was simply begging to pour out.

"Thank you Babar." She whispered, absently stroking the pink tinted petals as she continued to meander through the luscious gardens that she now fondly knew as home.


End file.
